ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Huge Materia
Story Argit is sitting in a communications room, leaning back on his chair. Argit: Uragh! This job is just as boring as when working for Shinra. Now, we’re not even getting paid! (Then, the line rings, and Argit puts on headphones. He presses a button.) Hello, this is Supreme Leader Argit. How can I help you? Rook: (On speaker) Argit! I need you to give Kevin a message. Argit: Yeah. Lay it on me. Rook: (On speaker) We are planning to engage in battle with a goblin army. I request immediate assistance. Argit: Yeah, yeah. I’ll let him know. (The transmission cuts off, when Argit turns a dial.) Kai and Ian are walking up to the bridge, when a power surge occurs. Jury Rigg tears through wiring, running rampant. Jury Rigg: RA RA RA RA RA! Eddy: Get back here! (Eddy appears, chasing after Jury Rigg. He dives forward, and Jury Rigg jumps off his head, going into the air. Logan’s hand grabs it, and holds it in the air. Kevin appears besides him.) Kevin: Rook is gone for one day, and you’re destroying the place. Eddy: Sorry Mr. Kevin. (He holds up red materia, and Jury Rigg glows red, returning to it.) I shall fix everything right away. Kevin: You better. Where’s Gwen? Ian: She stayed in Mideel. John is suffering from major mako poisoning. He won’t be doing anything for a while. Kevin: Let’s get to the bridge. (They walk through the ship, making it to the bridge.) All aboard, Sunder. Sunder: Ey ey! (The Highwind takes off, flying off. Everyone is silent, as Kai goes down to her knees, praying.) Ian: So, what now? Logan: Is there anything we can do? None of us can stop that storm, or fight the Weapons. If John is as bad as you say, then he’s probably gone. Kevin: I say that we go pick up Chopper and Sakura. They’ve been gone long enough. (Then, Argit comes running in.) Argit: Kevin! (He stops, panting.) Kevin: Argit! What up man? Guys, this is Argit, my friend that got me aboard. Argit: Yeah, well, I just got a big scoop! I was changing frequencies when I stumbled across this. (He pulls out a disk, and inserts it into a speaker.) Michael: (On recording) Dr. Eggman, how are the preparations going? Eggman: (On recording) Everything is on schedule. We shall be prepared to attack the storm in a matter of days. Michael: (On recording) And the deliveries? Caroline: (On recording) The Huge Materia found at Mt. Corel has been located and is being prepared to brought down via train. Eggman: (On recording) Using the Huge Materia, the mako released from the collision should be enough to dissipate the storm. Michael: (On recording) It better. We won’t have many options if it doesn’t. (The recording ends, the others looking at each other.) Kevin: Huge Materia? Logan: I thought those were myth. Natural wonders, that Shinra is willing to destroy on a whim. We have to stop them. Ian: Where’s Mt. Corel? Sunder: It’s a mountain range east of the Gold Saucer. Kai: The Gold Saucer. (Everyone turns to her, as she stands up.) Logan: Oh boy. What are you going to spout now? Kai: If you don’t want a way to stop the storm, fine. But the Lady Artemis has told me about a possible way to alleviate the situation. (Everyone is silent) There is a Temple in Artemis’ name on an island close to Mideel here. But to access it, we’ll need the Keystone. Ian: And the Keystone is at the Gold Saucer. Kai: Exactly. Logan: If that’s the case, I’ll go to the Saucer. This thing’s probably in the owner’s hand, and we’ve got history. Kai: Bad history from what you said before. Logan: It’s time to settle things. Ian: I’m going too. There’s too few of us left to go alone. Kevin: We should pick up Chopper’s team first. Argit: Oh, yeah. Rook called. He said that it was taking them longer than expected to find the, whatever they’re looking for, and they need more time. Kevin: Ugh, Chopper! I thought he knew what he was doing. Oh well. Kai and I will get the Huge Materia. Sunder! Get us as close as you can out there! Sunder: I’ll park us right outside the old mining village, North Corel. Hold on! End Scene Kevin, Kai, Logan and Ian are running down the ship, heading for the loading deck, when they pass by Eddy, repairing the damage from Jury Rigg. Logan stops, and goes over to him. Logan: Kid, I need that summon you have. Eddy: What? (Pulls materia out of his pocket) B-but, Rook entrusted it to me. Logan: (Grabbing the materia) And now you’re entrusting it to me. (Logan runs off, leaving Eddy speechless.) The group gets off the shape, running towards North Corel. Kai: Be careful guys. Logan: You don’t have to remind us. Ian: You guys be careful too. (Logan and Ian run to the left, while Kevin and Kai run to the right.) Kevin and Kai are running along train tracks, following them up the mountain. Kai: There is a Mako reactor up here. I passed it traveling through this area before. (Then, they spot Shinra soldiers ahead on the tracks, and they open fire. Kevin activates his metal layering, protecting him. Kai fires arrows, killing the guards.) Kevin: You know you’re extremely terrifying, right? Kai: (Proudly) Yep. (They arrive at the Mako reactor, when they hear a train whistle. They jump to opposite sides, as a train barrels pasts. Kai fires an arrow, hitting the train, doing no damage.) Darn it! Kevin: The materia is onboard. Terraspin! (His red materia glows, and Terraspin appears. He starts spinning and hovers off the ground. Kevin jumps on.) You coming?! (Kai jumps on, Kevin helping her up. Terraspin takes off after the train.) Terraspin flies right over the tracks, going back the way they came. On the top of a hill, Nanashi is standing there. Nanashi: Pacifista! (Red materia glows, as Pacifista appears behind Nanashi.) Take that thing down. Pacifista locks onto Terraspin, and fires a mouth laser at it. Kevin pulls on Terraspin’s shell, and it goes to the right, dodging the laser, which hits and destroys part of the track. Kai fires arrows, which explode and cause the tracks to groan under Pacifista’s weight. Nanashi recalls it, as he draws his lance. Terraspin flies over, and he stabs at it, the lance hitting the under shell, bouncing off. Terraspin flies on. Kevin: Was that a Turk? I see why you guys don’t like them. They’re persistent. They spot the train on a mountain next to them, going around. Terraspin flies over the gorge, going over the last car of the train. Kevin: Get to the locomotive and stop the train! Terraspin, get her up there! (Kevin jumps off, landing on top of the train. Shinra soldiers appear, firing at him. Kevin charges in, punching one.) Kai fires arrows as Terraspin flies next to the train, killing Shinra guards appearing. Kai jumps off, making it into the locomotive, killing the conductor. She then goes over to the controls, seeing the levers, and her face becomes perplexed. Kai: I don’t know how to stop this thing. Ugh! I hate having to ask a boy for help. Kevin punches a guard, knocking him off the train. He continues running towards the locomotive, when Maul appears in his path. Kevin: Finally! I was getting tired of all those goons. Maul: Good. Now you can die by the hands of Maul, of SOLDIER. Kevin: Not what I was hoping for. Maul charges forward, striking Kevin hard in the chest before he can react. He skids back, sparks flying as he catches himself. Maul jump kicks him in the head, knocking Kevin down. Maul goes to hammer his arms into Kevin, who rolls out of the way, getting back to his feet. Maul spin kicks him, and Kevin catches Maul’s leg. Maul lifts his other leg, landing on his hands. He goes into a handstand, Kevin hanging on his leg off the ground. Maul then brings them down, slamming Kevin into the train car with an axe kick. Kevin groans, as Maul kicks him, sending him flying across, as he barely grabs onto the side of the train. The train goes across a bridge, Kevin hanging on for dear life. Maul comes over, stepping on Kevin’s hand. Kevin screams, as Maul twists his foot, crushing the hand. Maul: Goodbye. Terraspin then rams Maul, the two going off the train. Maul was hanging onto the bottom of Terraspin, pulling on it to guide it back to the train. Terraspin crashes down onto the train, and Maul gets to his feet, as does Terraspin. Kevin starts pulling himself up, when Maul charges at Terraspin. Terraspin blocks a punch with his flipper, when Maul draws a laser sword. He stabs Terraspin, going right through Terraspin’s head. Kevin: NO! (Terraspin has a surprised expression, as his body explodes in red light.) You! Kevin charges at Maul, who prepares to swing his laser sword at Kevin. Then, arrows fly at him, Maul spin kicking Kevin away while deflecting the arrows with his laser sword. Kai stays stationary, firing arrow after arrow at Maul. Maul approaches, destroying every arrow. Maul swings at her, but Kai sidesteps. Maul slashes at her, but she raises her bow, parrying the attack, the two now deadlocked. Maul looks perplexed, as Kai kicks him away, nocking an arrow. Maul drops to the ground, spinning and tripping Kai. She hits the ground, as Maul pins her down, raising his laser sword. Kai kicks his hand, knocking the laser sword away. Maul then grabs Kai’s throat, choking her. She grabs his arm, trying to get free. She is powerless, as Maul squeezes harder. Maul: Die. Kevin: Hey, ugly! (Kevin kicks Maul off Kai, who gets up instantly. Kevin grabs and swings the laser sword, Maul gasping. He is right at the edge of the train, and he falls off, his upper body flying away separate from his lower body. Kevin is panting, as he turns the laser sword off, putting it in his tool belt. He helps Kai stand, who was still gasping for breath.) Why didn’t you stop the train?! Kai: (Still gasping) Couldn’t. (She looks away.) Don’t know how. Kevin: Then let’s find out! They make it to the locomotive, and Kevin pulls on levers, which cause the train to speed up. He pulls again, and the brakes activate, the tires screeching. They are barreling towards North Corel, as the two brace themselves for impact. The train comes to a halt, right at the edge of the village. Kai then goes into the storage area, obtaining the Huge Materia, glowing a bright blue. Kai: Here it is. Kevin: If only we didn’t have to sacrifice my old friend to get it. (Kevin is looking down at the ground, upset. Kai awkwardly reaches over, putting her hand on his shoulder. He looks at her weirdly, and she pulls back.) Characters *Ian *Kai *Logan *Kevin *Highwind Crew **Sunder **Eddy **Argit **Rook (voice only) Villains *Nanashi *Maul (death) *Shinra soldiers *President Michael (voice only) *Caroline (voice only) *Dr. Eggman (voice only) Aliens Summoned by Eddy *Jury Rigg (first re-appearance) Summoned by Kevin *Terraspin (destroyed) Summoned by Nanashi *Pacifista Trivia *The group learns about the Huge Materia, and obtains the blue one. *Terraspin gets destroyed. *Maul's death is almost identical to the death of Darth Maul from Star Wars. *Argit doesn't relay Rook's message. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF